Ça craint
by ArianaGryff's
Summary: Depuis ce rêve je ne fait que penser a lui et je croit que je l'aime. Fanfiction sur le couple Jack Frost / Harold Haddock
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous ! Voici ma toute fanfiction sur ce site ! J'espère que vous aimerais ! (Attention ! Cette fic' est sur le couple Jack Frost x Harold Haddock si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Ils était tout les deux sur le sable fin d'une plage déserte au couché du soleil. Il se tenaient la main ,se caressaient ,s'embrassaient sans aucun gène. Jack et Harold étaient amoureux il n'y avait aucun doute. Harold passait sa main dans les cheveux argentés de son petit ami avant de dire :

«- Je t'aime.

-Moi…

Puis ,le noir complet. Le noir complet et un bruit. Un bruit assourdissant qui ne pu laisser Jack finir sa phrase. Harold connaissait très bien ce bruit –et il le détestait plus que tout-. Son réveil venait de sonner.

Harold se redressait en pensant a son rêve et a la phrase qu'aurait pu finir Jack. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

« -Ca craint…pensa-t-il »

* * *

**Voila ! Oui, ce chapitre est super court mais ne vous inquietez pas, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mesdames et Monsieurs, Je vous présente le Chapitre 2 !****  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« J'était si bien dans ses bras ! Si bien ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je me réveille ? Note pour moi-même : Jeter mon réveil par la fenêtre dès que je rentre chez moi. »

Harold était dans le bus pour aller au lycée. C'était reparti pour une nouvelle journée de torture ! Entre le fait qu'il n'ai AUCUN ami (Krokmou ,le hamster du cours de SVT ne comptant absolument pas) et le fait qu'il était persécuté par presque toute ça classe (oui presque car certains ne le voyait pas du tout. Si bien qu'il se faisait sans cesse bousculer avec la fameuse excuse « Désoler je ne t'avait pas vu. ») c'était vraiment pas la joie d'aller en cours. Pire ! Aujourd'hui il avait EPS la matière qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il ne savait pas courir (du moins, il ne savait pas courir vite) ,il ne savait pas grimper a une corde (Et oui grimper a la corde ! Le truc qu'on ne fait plus depuis le temps des dinosaures) Il ne savait même pas lancer un ballon ,ni viser ,encore moins rattraper un ballon. Bref, c'était le genre de mec qu'on ne voulait certainement pas dans son équipe. La seule chose dont il était capable c'était de foutre le bordel, et encore, il ne le faisait même pas exprès.

Arrivé au lycée, il du (déja ?!) subir les moqueries de ces « camarades ». Aujourd'hui il eut droit à : « Arrête de poisson parlante » de la part de Rustik , de « Molasson » de la part de Bunnymund et aussi de « Pourriture » de la part de Jack (Et c'est celle qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Peut-être par ce que c'est Jack qui lui avait dit ça ? Il ne savait pas.)

-HAROLD ! COMBIEN DE FOIS T-AI-JE DIS DE NE PAS RESTER AU MILLIEU DU TERRAIN QUAND UNE AUTRE EQUIPE EST EN TRAIN DE JOUER ? C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME AVEC TOI ? hurla le prof d'EPS.

-Euh…Il est venu en cours ? répondit Kognedure.

-Non ! Il existe ,c'est ça le problème ! renchérit Kranedure.

-Sa suffit vous deux. Harold, vas sur les gradins tu est viré du cours.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu ne voudrait pas être collé en plus de ça ?

Harold s'exécuta et s'assit en haut des gradins. Injustice. C'est le seule mot qui venait a l'esprit du brun. Il avait seulement traverser le terrain pour aller chercher son sac et voila qu'il est viré de cours. Injustice. Injustice. Injustice .Injustice. Il fut sortit de ses pensées meurtrières pour le professeur quand il entendit une voix l'appeler :

-Harold ? Harold. Harold !

Le principal intéressé tourna la tête et vit non pas son prof mais ,a son grand étonnement, Astrid assise a coté de lui.

-Ah c'est toi…marmonna Harold. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Le prof m'a aussi viré de cours.

-Mmmh et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harold bien qu'il n'en avait totalement rien a faire.

-Pour la même raison que toi : Injustement. Mais je pense qu'il est un peu sur les nerf en ce moment…Entre son divorce et le fait qu'il a faillit être viré et…

-Comment tu sait tout ça ?

-Tout le monde est au courant. Tu ne le savais pas ? Personne ne te l'a dit ? Même pas tes amis ?

-Non. Et puis…C'est pas comme si j'avais aucun ami et que personne ne m'adresse la parole…

-Ah oui, désoler.

-ASTRID ! VIENT ME VOIR JOUER AU BASKET COMME UN PRO ! cria Rustik qui a toujours été amoureux d'Astrid.

-Je, je vais y aller…C'était cool de te parler.

Et elle s'en alla laissant Harold tout seul.

Il pensait aux derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était « Cool » de lui parler ? Elle lui avait vraiment dit ça ? Qu'il était...Cool ? Non. Il a du rêver.

Il était en train de rêver ça c'était certain ! Tout au long de la journée on ne l'avait pas bousculer, ni traiter, ni rien dans ce genre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était invité aux conversations, il était même invité dans le groupe de Rustik et le groupe de Bunnymund (étonnant car ceux-ci le détestait absolument.). Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était remarqué par quelqu'un.* Pour la première fois depuis des années il se sentait bien.

Mais bien sur il ne se doutait de rien...

* * *

**Voilaaaaa ! Je vous laisse avec du suspense... Aller, A plus ! Kissy Kissy :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutations chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review. Sinon pour les fautes d'orthographe j'ai essayer d'arranger ça par ce que je comprends que pour certaines personnes (et même moi) sa fait mal au yeux ;)**

**Donc voila, après plusieurs jours d'attente, voici le chapitre 3 !**

** bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Non, il ne se doutait de rien..

Le lendemain, Harold arriva devant le lycée et se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes composé de Rustik ,Astrid ,Les jumeaux Kognedure et Kranedure et Varek.

-Salut ! Dit-il , vous allez bien ?

-Vas chier Haddock. Répliqua Rustik.

Harold ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de la part de celui qui l'avait si bien accepter la veille. Le brun ce senti mal de se prendre un vent aussi magistral et regarda Astrid espérant qu'elle le défendrait ,mais il vit un regard froid à la place du regard chaleureux qu'il avait vu en cours de sport .Alors ,Harold baissa les yeux, et s'en alla.

Sans comprendre la réaction de Rustik, il se dirigea alors vers le groupe de Bunnymund ,composé de Bunny, Toothiana, Nord , Sab et de Jack. Oh non...Jack... Il repensa à son rêve et son coeur se mit a battre plus vite que d'habitude.

-Salut ,dit Harold.

-Tu veux quoi ? T'a un problème ? Lui répondit Bunny avec agressivité.

-Je... Je te... Je vous ai dis bonjour,j'ai rien fait de mal...

Harold se sentit tout petit tout à coup, il avait peur, peur que Bunny le tape car, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, il avait déjà fait frais de sa colère et ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

-Ça va, laisse-le ,il a rien fait de mal. Dit...Jack ?

Jack ? Il avait vraiment pris ça défense ? Celui qui l'avait traité de pourriture avait vraiment pris ça défense ? Jack , le mec qui amusait sans cesse la galerie, celui qui adorait emmerder Harold et qui se moquait de lui a longueur de journée...Avait pris sa défense. Il n'arrivait pas a le croire.

-Tu avais dit UNE seule journée ! UNE SEULE ! cria Bunny.

-De quoi il parle ? Demanda Harold (qui avait peur de la réponse).

-Harold...laisse tomber, vraiment. Répondit Toothiana.

-Non ! Je veux savoir ! De quoi « une journée » ?

-Harold... tu veux bien venir une minute ? Dit Jack.

Harold se sentit rougir ,et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses dont il n'avait pas la réponse ! (Pas encore) Il suvit Jack a l'écart du groupe dans un coin de la cour.

-Alors ,qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista Harold

-Hier, tu te souviens quand je t'ai traité de...de pourriture.

-Oui...

-Et bien j'ai vu que ça t'a fait mal, enfin, par rapport à d'habitude et j'ai tout de suite regretter ce que j'ai dit...Alors, j'ai réuni la classe et je leur ai proposé un marché : ils devaient t'accepter pendant une journée et moi, en échange je ferai tout leurs devoirs jusqu'au prochain trimestre.

Harold sentit des larmes monter en lui, pas des larmes de colère car, il n'était pas en colère (quoiqu'un peu quand même) pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joies.

_Il était heureux._ Pourquoi ? Parce que Jack préférait faire les devoirs de toute la classe pendant tout un trimestre plutôt que de voir Harold triste. Mais Jack avait remarqué les larmes de Harold.

-Hey...ça va pleure pas...Je t'ai vexé c'est ça ? T'es en colère ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça... C'est que je suis heureux c'est tout.

- Heureux ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que t'as fait pour moi...

-Je veux pas paraître idiot ,mais je ne comprends toujours pas ...

- Tu préfères faire les devoirs de toute la classe pendant tout un trimestre plutôt que me voir triste. C'est ça qui me rend heureux.

-Oh... Et bien... Je me suis dit que... Ce serait cool que pour une fois tu te sente bien.

-Je...Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de Harold et Jack se senti mal à l'aise.

Il se senti encore plus mal à l'aise quand Harold sauta dans ses bras ,mais Jack ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves du lycée.

Au bout de quelques secondes ils se relâchèrent, aussi rouge que des coquelicots.

-Bon et bien...euh...Fit Jack. Je, je vais y aller.

-_Ok_...

Et il partit abandonnant Harold au fond de la cour.

* * *

**Voila ! Alors ? Alors ? C'est français ce que j'écrit ? (Non parce que parfois , je me comprends pas moi-même o.o)**

**Mais n'empêche, c'est pas mignon ce qu'a fait Jack ? Je vous jure que j'ai pleurer toute seule quand j'ai écrit x)**

**Le chapitre 4 sera publier dans la semaine prochaine si tout vas bien (Je promets rien hein ! ;)) et si j'ai encore un peu d'inspiration dans mon petit cerveau ! (PS: Le chapitre 4 sera en 2 parties , Le premier du point de vue de Jack et le deuxième du point de vue d'Harold.)**

**Alez, a bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jack

**Hello ! je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévus mais franchement, j'en ai baver ! J'avais aucune imagination et du coups j'ai écrit n'importe quoi et je suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre :'( Bon...Je vais essayer de me rattraper avec Harold...**

* * *

Chapitre 4- Jack

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris hein ?

C'était la fin des cours et ils s'étaient retrouvés, Bunny et Jack, à la bibliothèque pour un devoir sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. Bunny avait garder se qu'il avait a dire toute la journée avant d'exploser au beau milieu d'un rayon.

-Ça va ! Il était en pleurs et il a sauté dans mes bras ! T'aurais fait quoi a ça place hein ?

-JE L'AURAIS PAS EMBRASSER !

-Calme toi Bunny, ça veux rien dire du tout de toute façon donc on en parle plus, Ok ?

-Ok... Mais en tout-

Le portable de Bunny c'était mit a vibrer.

-C'est mon père, je doit rentrer ,dit-il , à plus.

-A plus...

Jack , qui était désormais seul, pris un livre au hasard et commença a recopier un passage sur la deuxième guerre mondiale quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.C'était Toothiana.

-Allô ?

-Jack ! Il faut que tu vienne tout de suite c'est urgent !

-Quoi ? Venir où ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Derrière le lycée. Vient vite !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

-Harold.

-Quoi Harold ?

Mais elle avait raccrocher.

Jack, inquiet, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et courut jusqu'au lycée qui était a quelques mètres de la bibliothèque.

Arrivé derrière le lycée, il vit une foule autour de plusieurs personne dont il ne voyais pas le visage qui.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Toothiana en train de regarder la foule d'un air triste.

Quand Jack s'approcha de la foule, il vit avec horreur que Rustik , Kognedure et Kranedure était en train de taper quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un était Harold.

Et il était dans un sale état. Un Très sale état : Il saignait de la lèvre et du nez et avait des bleu un peu partout.

Rustik donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre d'Harold qui était a terre et celui-ci gémit de douleur.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Jack.

-Oh regardez ! Fit Kranedure , Voila le prince charmant qui vient sauver sa princesse !

Jack ne fit pas attention a la remarque du blond (à moins que ce ne soit de _la_ blonde ? Il n'a jamais vraiment réussit a les différencier) et s'avança vers Harold , pris son bras et l'aida a se relever.

Jack emmena Harold jusqu'à chez lui (Il savait ou il habitait car il le voyait souvent rentrer chez lui après les cours), pris les clés dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

Jack déposa Harold sur le canapé et celui-ci s'endormit presque aussitôt...

Pendant ce temps, Jack essuya le sang sur le visage d'Harold et le regarda dormir jusqu'à son réveil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold se réveilla et sursauta en voyant Jack en face de lui, en train de le regarder.

-Salut. Dit-il.

-Salut...

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh...Oui. Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

-Je t'ai raccompagné chez toi et j'ai attendu que tu te réveille...Tes parents ne sont pas la ? Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la montre qui indiquait plus de 19h. Il est tard.

-Non, mon père est très pris par son travail. Il rentre rarement a la maison.

-Et ta mère ?

Harold baissa la tête.

-Elle...est décédée.

-Oh...Désoler...

-Non ça va, tu savais pas, c'est pas grave...Et toi ? Tes parents vont s'inquiéter si tu ne rentre pas.

-Oh... Je ne vit plus avec mes parents depuis quelques temps. Rien de grave, c'est juste que leur travail les a obligé a déménager et j'ai refusé de partir alors je suis resté.

-Ok. Tu veux rester manger ici ? Enfin si tu veux ! T'es pas obligé !

-Pourquoi pas ! Dit Jack en souriant.

Harold se leva en poussant un petit "Aie !" et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Mmmh...Pizza ?

-Pizza.

* * *

** PIZZA ! (Petite dédicace a une amie qui se reconnaîtra :P) **

**Alors ? Bunny pète les plombs, la bande se défoule contre Harold et pour fêter ça , Pizza ! **

**Bon, j'avoue, je me suis un peu débarrassé des parents (Un peu oui xD) par ce que je sais pas où les mettre dans l'histoire.  
**

**Bon allez, a bientôt ! Et si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez un petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Vraiment, désoler pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais mon ordi a eu un énorme bug qui a effacer tout ce que j'avais écris et je doit écrire sur tablette donc voila sa me déprime un peu u_u Sinon**** j'ai vu Dragons 2 au cinéma et j'ai acheter le livre "Comment dresser son Dragon" qui est super ! **

**Bref, ça m'a donner du moral et de l'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres ! :D**

**Sinon, Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

-Mmh...Pizza ?

-Pizza !

Harold et Jack étaient tout les deux sur le canapé du salon en train de manger une pizza en regardant la série préférée de Jack (L'histoire d'un alien voyageant dans une boite bleu et qui passe son temps a sauver la terre des autres aliens. Jack avait vraiment insister pour ne pas rater le nouvel épisode et Harold ,qui a trouvé totalement absurde le fait que les noeds pap' étaient "cool", avait bien aimer la serie.) Quand l'épisode fut fini, il parlèrent de tout et de rien en se rendant compte qu'il avaient des tas de points en communs. après un long silence Jack demanda :

-Pourquoi ils te font ça ?

-Ils voulaient sûrement se défouler sur moi...dit Harold comme si c'était tout a fait normal.

-Non pas...ça ! Dit Jack en montrant une blessure de du brun. Pourquoi ils te détestent , se moquent de toi, te font du mal...c'est trop injuste !

-Je sais pas...J'ai toujours été Harold l'incapable pour eux depuis le collège, et si ça se trouve, ils ont raison ! Après tout, je suis super nul en sport, j'ai aucun amis-

-C'est faux ! Le coupa Jack. Tu n'es pas un incapable ! Tu est le meilleure de la classe en presque toute les matière et maintenant que je connais, tu est super cool !

Harold fut vraiment touché par les paroles de Jack. Tellement qu'il se senti rougir et baissa la tête.

-Merci, dit il a voix basse, personne ne m'avait jamais dis ça avant.

Comme la conversation sembla fini, Jack se leva.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Harold inquiet car il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami parte.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Oui ! Enfin...euh, si sa te dérange pas biensur...

-Alors je reste ! Dit Jack avec un sourire.

-Je...tu veux regarder un film ? J'en ai un super, je suis sur qu'il te plaira !

-OK pourquoi pas !

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Harold ou il y avait le lecteur DVD. Une demi heure plus tard, Harold reçut un message de son père :

Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. A demain peut-être.

Harold s'y attendait de toute façon. Profitant de la situation, Harold demanda a Jack :

-Mon père ne rentre pas ce soir, tu veux rester dormir ici ?

-étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de bus, que j'habite a 2 kilomètres de chez toi et qu'il fait un froid de canard...alors oui !

Puis quelques secondes plus tard il a ajouter :

-Sa parait légèrement égoïste non ?

-Un peu, oui. Fit Harold avec un petit rire.

À la fin du film, Harold mis son pyjama vert avant d'aller chercher le matelas de son père et le mis dans sa chambre.

-Prends mon lit, je dormirais par terre.

-Non ça va aller, je peux dormir en bas !

-C'est bon laisse tomber !

-Ok.

Harold s'allongea sur le matelas inconfortable de son père. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec ça !

-Bonne nuit. Lança Jack.

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi. Répondit Harold.

Mais Harold ne dormait pas. Il repansa à ces derniers jours. D'abord, ce rêve. Ensuite Jack l'avait défandu. Puis Harold avait sauter dans ses bras. Mais l'autre jeune homme ne l'avait pas repousser, au contraire. Et voilà que ce même garçon dors dans son lit, alors qu'il y a trois jours, il s'ignoraient totalement.

* * *

**Voila Voilà ! Bon pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris ou qui ne connaissent pas, la série de Jack est Doctor Who (ma série préféré :D) **

**Ne me jetez pas de pierres a la figure ! Il était 4heure du matin quand j'ai fini le chapitre donc soyez indulgents, mon cerveau a eu du mal à fonctionner u_u**

**Aller, a bientôt ! Bisooooous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Non non je ne suis pas morte ! Et non je ne vous ai pas abandonné...mais je vous assure que j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ! Et, quand j'en avait un petit peu, n'avait aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre ! AUCUNE ! Et le pire , c'est que j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre final ! Bon je vais pas encore vous faire attendre et voilà, après presque 2 mois d'attente, ce (cours) chapitre 6 !**

* * *

Il était 8h27, Harold ne dormais pas très paisiblement par terre, dans son matelas pas très paisible alors que Jack était parfaitement éveillé dans le lit du petit brun .

Jack ,qui se sentait d'humeur blagueuse ce matin, se pencha vers Harold et lui souffla sur le visage. Le brun secoua a tête et ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

-Coucou ! Dis Jack en souriant.

Mais Harold se leva brusquement et se cogna a tête contre celle de Jack.

-Jack ! Tu m'a fait peur ! Dis le brun, la main sur son front.

-Désoler...mais il était tant que tu te réveille !

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est que 8h30 !

-Mais regarde ! Dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc ("naturels" disait-il) en montrant la fenêtre avec un grand sourire , Il neige !

Harold regarda par la fenêtre et, en effet, il neigeait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de neige alors c'est sur qu'il devait en profiter !

Après s'être mis des habits chauds (Harold en avaient prêter a Jack), les garçons déscendirent dans le minuscule jardin a l'arrière de la maison déjà recouverts de quelques centimetres de neige.

"Waouh, j'avais oublié a quel point la neige était belle !" pensa Harold.

Profitant de l'inattention de Harold, Jack lui jeta une boule de neige en pleine face.

-Jack ! Cria Harold, oh mon dieu mais c'est glacé !

-Normal, c'est de la neige ! Dit Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Harold pris une énorme poignée de neige et la jeta sur Jack qui la rata de peu.

-Ahaha raté ! Vise mieux la prochai...aïeuh !

Cette fois Jack se pris la boule ne neige et tomba sur les fesses.

Ainsi commença une bataille de boule de neige entre les deux garçons. Très vite, ils se fatiguèrent et commencèrent a faire des bonhomme de neiges de toutes les formes : Petit, grand, mince ,gros ,avec ou dans moustache... Il leur avaient même donné des noms ! Les plus moches s'appellaient Rustik, Kognedure, Kranedure ,Varek et Astrid.

Quelques heures plus tard ,ils commencèrent a avoir faim et ils était trempés. Après s'être séché avoir manger quelques cookies, ils allèrent se promener dans la parc où ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes du lycée. Plus tard, Harold accompagna Jack jusqu'a chez lui.

-Merci pour cette superbe journée ,dit le brun en souriant, merci beaucoup.

-Merci a toi ,dit Jack en lui rendant son sourire.

Et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

**Hum...voilà... ._.**

**A je ne sait quand ! Bisous !**


End file.
